Bad-Luck boy
by Akanemori
Summary: Hatsune Mikuo, pemuda yang dicap paling sial akan memulai hidupnya di sekolah elit milik bibinya. /"Aku bosan melihat melihat wajahmu dari bayi, Mii-kun"/ pair tersembunyi /not bash/ for Mikuo days and Saruwatari Chiharu's birthday (late) #Mikuo'sDaysFVI
1. Chapter 1

"Mikuo... Nilaimu tetap saja jelek, tak ada pernaikan..." gumam pemuda tegap yang telah menunjukan tanda tanda penuaan.

"Maka dari itu, kaa-san dan tou-san telah mencapai mufakat bahwa－"

Perempuan lainnya menghentikan perkataannya demi mendapat adegan bak sinetron sinetron.

"－alangkah baiknya jika kamu pindah di sekolah bibimu"

**.**

**Vocaloid isn't mine**

**But, Bad-luck boy is mine, maaf saja jika titlenya pasaran.**

**Add a standart warning here**

**.**

Katakan kalau itu bercanda, ingin sekali mikuo menangis seperti anak kucing kehilangan induk. Tapi diurungkan hanya karena hal yang disebut gengsi semata. Mikuo memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, yang malah terlihat seperti orang busung lapar mendadak.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak keberatan Mikuo~" senyum pemuda tegap yang setelah diselidiki adalah ayah dari Hatsune Mikuo.

"Tidak. Tidak keberatan" tapi **SANGAT** keberatan. Mikuo menelan bulat bulat kata 'sangat' itu walau susah. Biarlah, demi harga dirinya tidak jatuh. Bayangkan saja saat Mikuo tidak memperolehkan kedua orang tuanya pergi malam malam untuk kesebuah acara, mereka membujuk dengan memeluk kaki Mikuo dan memasang wajah minta dikasihani－cukup menjadi pelajaran buat seorang Hatsune Mikuo.

"Baiklah~ kaa-san segera mempersiapkan keberangkatanmu besok~" Ucap ibu Mikuo. Ngacir.

Dan detik itu Mikuo menyadari satu hal－

－Mendadak ia merasa ngenes.

**=Good luck next time=**

"Are? Mikuo-nii benar-benar mau pergi ke Hokkaido besok?" adik dari Hatsune Mikuo angkat bicara. Hatsune Miku.

"Iya, jangan kangen ya." ucap Mikuo, sebenarnya berharap adik semata wayangnya ini sedikit kangen. Sedikit ga apa, yang jelas kangen.

"Enggak, justru Miku senang bisa hidup menjadi anak tunggal" jawab Miku polos. Polos sih, tapi rasanya jleb di hati Mikuo. Cih, memang terlalu berharap banyak kalau sama adiknya.

Ah, dia berharap temen-temennya bakal kangen ke dia walau hanya segelintir. Sekolah baginya adalah rumah kedua. Tunggu, sekolah? Sekolah...?

"Kaa-san sudah memberitahu pihak sekolah kalau aku pindah?" Mikuo menatap ibunya dengan was was, berharap jika belum sehingga ia bisa mengucapkan good-bye-friends ke teman-temannya.

"Kalau itu tak usah khawatir" jawab kaa-san Mikuo dengan background 'hohoho~'

"Buku rapornya?"

"...Itu yang harus dikhawatirkan..."

"Ibu ini gimana sih?! Ngurus pindahan anak sendiri, ga becus!" tou-san menatap kaa-san dengan tajam setajam jarum dibelah dua. "Habis kemarin ketemu ibunya siapa tuh, ah iya, ibunya si Teto. Maklum, jarang ketemu" senyum sang ibu dengan muka tanpa berdosa.

"Haa.. Apa boleh buat.. Biar Mikuo saja yang ambil" usul Mikuo yang disetujui kedua orang tuanya. Besok merupakan hari yang berat bagi seorang Hatsune Mikuo.

**=Good morning, today I'll begin my bad-luck day=**

Ok.

Rapor sodah ditangan. Tinggal membuka pintu kelasnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman temannya. Tapi entah kenapa, tangannya membeku hanya untuk membuka pintu kelasnya. Sedih juga pergi meninggalkan teman-teman seperjuangan. Mikuo menelan ludahnya, ayolah Mikuo, tinggal membuka pintu ini dan mengucapkan good-bye. Hola! Selesai sudah urusan. Dengan segenap jiwa raga dan keberanian, Mikuo membuka pintu kelasnya－Katakan author lebay.

"Ah, ohayou Mii-kun!" orang pertama yang menyapanya adalah teman sejak bayinya... Kasane Teto.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil, dengan polosnya Oliver menanyakan hal yang tepak "Are? Mikuo, kenapa kamu memakai baju bebas? Apa kamu mau pindah?" mendadak kelas menjadi sepi seperti kuburan, tapi kokoro Mikuo meletup-letup.

"...Iya, hehe, gomen baru beritahu sekarang" awkward lagi. Tiba tiba Lily memukul kepala Mikuo "Itte!" dasar gadis berandalan. "Bukannya itu bagus? Tak ada yang mengejekku gadis berandalan lagi?" ucap Lily tanpa menyadari kalau kata katanya itu mampu membuat harapan Mikuo pupus sepertiga.

"Iya juga kata Lily! Kita tak perlu kerepotan karena ulahmu, Mikuo!" ucap Oliver, cengengesan. "Jangan kembali ya, Mikuo!" senyum Kokone. "Nanti kita kesusahan lagi" ucap Zunko.

Sungguh biadab semua temannya, tak ada satupun yang sedih ketika Mikuo mau pergi. kecuali－Mikuo menoleh dengan gerakan slow.

"Mii-kun.. Hiks.. Beneran mau pindah...?" mata Teto berkaca kaca, tiba-tiba angin musim semi berhembus entah dari mana.

"Iya... Jangan kangen aku ya, Teto－"

"Bukan begitu! Justru aku senang! Bosen melihat mukamu sejak bayi.. Saking senangnya aku sampai mau menangis!" jawab Teto, cepat. Dan dengan cepat pula meruntuhkan harapan Mikuo.

"Yasudah, sayonara minna" ucap Mikuo meninggalkan kelasnya, sayang tak ada yang mendengar karena mereka semua sibuk dengan rencana pesta kepergian Mikuo－Sungguh tak setia kawan－poor Mikuo.

**=TBC=**

**Sebenarnya Author mau membuat genre Tragedy, tapi berhubung lagi menyegarkan pikiran jadi membuat genre Humor /ganyambung**

**Oh iya, akhirnya setelah tak menulis fic dari sekian lama author jadi aku sempat lupa password /abaikancurhatanini.**

**Ini untuk event Mikuo day's dari Asane Yashi-san. Jika berminat silahkan bilang ke orangnya /halah. Ini juga untuk hadiah ultah Saruwatari Chiharu a.k.a Rosa! Otanjoubi omedetto! Maaf jika ficnya (sangat) terlambat. Terimakasih telah membaca!**

**Salam.**

**Akanemori**


	2. Chapter 2 : absurd day was started

Kaki Mikuo bergetar, sekarang ia sudah berapa di depan komplek bangunan super megah.

"A...aku tidak percaya ini..."

Dia sudah menerka nerka kalau bangunan ini akan penuh dengan kucing-dan-sejenisnya. Mulai dari perabotan berbentuk kucing, kolam renang penuh kucing, bahkan seragam siswa siswinya berupa kostum kucing－mengingat sifat bibinya yang sangat menyukai kucing. Tapi ternyata ia salah.

"Kalau ternyata bocchan sekaya ini..."

Mengepalkan tangan.

"..Kenapa gak bagi bagi kekayaan ke sanak saudaranya!"

－Hatsune Mikuo, entah kenapa merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung sedunia.

**.**

**Bad-luck boy chapter 2: absurd day was started**

**.**

**Vocaloid and Mikuo isn't mine, but this story is mine (playing world is mine here)**

**Add standart warning here**

**.**

Mokykla private school, sekolah tingkat nasional yang akan dihinggapi oleh Mikuo merupakan sekolah seleb dan orang-orang kaya. Tak heran kalau mobil-mobil limosusin berkeliaran disekitar sekolah itu. Berbeda dengan Mikuo－yang barusan turun dari ojek. Kalau ojeknya punya motor mahal seperti motor ninja sih tak apa, lha ini motor bebek. Malu dikata, muka Mikuo memerah. Salahkan orang tuanya yang tidak memberitahu seperti apa sekolahnya kelak.

"_Excusez-moi, vous bloquez la route_" secara spontan Mikuo menoleh untuk memastikan kalau dia memang salah dengar. Ia menemukan sosok lebih pendek dari dirinya tengah bersungut-sungut karena Mikuo menghalangi jalannya.

"Um.. _Je suis d__é__sol__é__, je ne vous vois pas_" jawab Mikuo dengan kaku, beberapa hari lalu ujian bahasa prancisnya sangat jelek. Apa ini kesialan barunya?

"Hum... Bilang saja kalau aku lebih pendek daripada kamu." perempatan muncul di dahi pemuda itu, Mikuo merinding. Meski kecil tapi wajah pemuda itu tidak jinak. Sungguh malapetaka akan menemui Mikuo. "Ah iya, aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kau murid baru yang katanya keponakan See-sama?" ingin sekali Mikuo tertawa terbahak karena panggilan 'sama' itu tapi ia tahan dan sekarang mukanya mirip pantat kuda nil. Tak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Iya, namaku Hatsune Mikuo. Anda?" "Tsugatani Oliver, _yoroshiku. _Akan kuantarkan ke ruang kepala sekolah jika anda berkenan" senyum pemuda itu, sangat beda dengan dirinya yang tadi marah. Darah khas eropanya menguar. "Ah, makasih... Oliver"

**[skip]**

"Mii-kun! Lama tak jumpaaaaa!" SeeU memeluk Mikuo erat sampai Mikuo kehabisan nafas, bisa dibilang pelukan SeeU bisa disetarakan sengan lilitan anakonda betina－dan demi segala hewan-hewan dilaut, author bahkan tidak bisa membedakan anakonda dengan piton. "B-bocchan... Yamagami-sama.. M-Mikuo mau ma..ti..."

R.I.P Mikuo.

Karena author itu merupakan penyelamat terbaik dan penulis terburuk, maka ia tak akan menghentikan cerita dengan akhiran tidak elit seperti itu.

"Oh, _gomen gomen, _Mii-kun. Hadiah terbesar sudah menantimu." SeeU melepas pelukannya dan berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya. Sungguh mikuo sangat 'menanti' hadiah itu. 'Seseorang keluarkan aku dari sini!' jerit Mikuo dalam hati.

"TARA! Dress pink dengan sentuhan bling bling dan sparkly, dengan warna kinzlongk dan sayap kupu-kupu! Silahkan dicoba!" senyum SeeU penuh arti. Oliver mati ditempat, dia didiagnosa mengalami penyakit tertawa yang berlebihan. Berbeda dengan Mikuo yang nontabenya mengalami gejala yang sama. Hanya dia karena terlalu mengekspresifkan ketakutan berlebihannya. Sungguh ironis

"Jika kamu menolak, aku masih memiliki baju maid, neko, dan baju renang wanita kok, Mii-kun!" Mikuo merinding ditempat, atau bisa dibilang harlemshake ditempat.

Oliver berdehem, entah hati nurani siapa yang merasuki Oliver sehingga Oliver merasa kasihan dengan MIkuo "Ano... Mikuo-san hanya mau mengkonfirmasikan hari pertama sekolahnya dan mengetahui kelasnya nanti, See-sama." ucap Oliver dengan nada keraguan.

SeeU mendelik tajam ke Oliver, setajam silet dibelah dua. Oliver merinding seketika. "Hoo, begitukah Oliver-kun? Baik, anda korban kedua." Oliver mati rasa.

"Ok! _See no_!" "UGYAAAAAA"

**[skip]**

"Kamar nomor 312, ini kuncinya. Selamat menikmati hari-hari anda disekolah" Mikuo menyambar kunci itu dari petugas, dia ngos-ngosan, akhirnya setelah memutar-mutar sekolah yang ajegile besarnya ini ia menemukan asrama putra.

"Nomor 312 ya..." gumam Mikuo, ia telah mengecek lantai-lantai asrama itu, tapi pintu yang dia cari tidak kunjung muncul. Tentu saja hanya lantainya, bukan lorongnya. Sungguh Mikuo yang malas. "Kamar 312 dimanaaa!" teriak Mikuo frustasi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari lagi－kali ini dilorong－karena ia memakai otak warasnya. Tidak mungkin kan jika setelah dia teriak begitu pintu yang dicarinya langsung muncul abrakadabraalakazam?

Bak parodi parodi opera sabun, Mikuo menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh. Hal yang sama terjadi pada korban tabrakan Mikuo. Mereka mengaduh saat yang bersamaan pula. Pintu kamar di depan mereka terbuka "LUKIII! SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN－" hening.

Mata sapphire itu terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya, masalahnya posisi Mikuo dan Luki lumayan ambigu. Mikuo tangannya mengunci pergerakan Luki, tubuhnya menindih Luki. Ambigu, seolah Mikuo mau memperkaos Luki. "MIKUOOO TERNYATA KAMU MAHOO!" teriakan si sapphire itu terdengar lagi.

Mikuo cengo, pemuda tadi facepalm, pemuda sapphire itu masih masang muka gak woles. "E-eh, ini hanya salah paham! Serius! Ga bohong!" muka Mikuo memucat. Gak lucu hari pertamanya dia dipanggil ke ruang kepsek lagi karena kasus homo. Mikuo masih normal. Sumpah.

Masih bukan berarti tidak kan? Dan author dilempar sandal swalow berwarna biru dengan Mikuo sebagai pelaku.

Pemuda bersurai pink itu berdehem. Dan author merasa de javu. "Rinto, daripada itu, tolong persilahkan orang ini masuk." ucapnya sambil bangkit dan membetulkan letak seragamnya.

"Hee, males sekamar dengan maho!" ucap Rinto, panah berukuran SS menembus hati Mikuo, sungguh kasihan dia. "Etto.. Tapi kamarku itu kamar nomor 312." Mikuo angkat bicara, sebenarnya dia mengalihkan pembicaraan seputar maho atau homo.

"Bicara apa kamu? Ini kamar 312." ucap Rinto dengan sinis, kejam sekali kau Rinto. "Ahaha, beruntung dia lagi badmood, murid baru" Luki menepuk punggung Mikuo. Mikuo sendiri hanya cengo, betapa keajaiban ya, dia mencari pintu itu tapi malah muncul setelah terjadi sebuah kejadian sakral yang menyakut martabat dan harga dirinya.

"Hatsune Mikuo, kelas 3-A, akan sekamar dengan Kagamine Rinto, kelas 3-A." senyum Luki dengan polos, Mikuo dan Rinto facepalm ditempat. "Sampai ketemu di sekolah!"

**[skip in room]**

'TUK'

"Maaf kamar kita berantakan" ucap Rinto "Ah, tidak terlalu beranta－" Mikuo sweatdrop, ini bukan berantakan lagi, tapi **sangat **berantakan. Kamar mereka terlihat abstrak dimata Mikuo, sampai ia tak bisa membedakan yang mana tempat tidur dan yang mana meja belajar.

Mikuo yang nontabenenya sangat anti sama yang namanya berantakan mendadak menjadi gelisah, dia mulai sekarang akan tinggal di akademi ini, di asrama ini, berarti dia mulai sekarang akan tinggal di ruangan berantakan ini bersama Rinto－Yamagami-sama! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Mikuo mimpi buruk! Apa memang hidupnya harus dikelilingi kesialan dan orang-orang absurd!?

"R-Rinto... Ini sih..." Mikuo mencengkram bahu Rinto dengan kuat, merasakan sakit yang menjalar dari lengannya, dengan selow dia mengaduh "SAKIT! BAKA MAHO MIKUOOOOOO!" dan ia segera menyelamatkan lengannya dari cengkraman buas milik Mikuo.

"APA?!" Rinto mengglare Mikuo, sementara orang yang bersangkutan malah menatap Rinto dengan polos "Etto... Rinto-kun, kita bersihkan kamar ini sama-sama yuk!" senyum Mikuo, silahkan reader beri sparkling sebagai efek dan backgroundnya. Dimata Rinto, Mikuo malah seperti cewe cewe di game otome yang sedang pose malu-malu kucing.

"JANGAN MANGGIL PAKAI 'KUN' MAHOOOOO!" teriak Rinto yang entah keberapa kalinya, segala benda Rinto lempar ke Mikuo agar dia sadar. Mikuo sendiri menatap Rinto bak alien dari planet asing.

"Oi! Rinto! Elu nape?" Mikuo angkat bicara, membekukan Rinto. "E-engga, ayo rapikan kamar ini sama-sama" merekapun membersihkan kamar mereka secara gotong royong.

Mikuo menyeka keringatnya, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Hawa sekitarnya terasa panas. Ia mendesah kecil. Tiap sentuhan membuatnya merasa jengkel.

－coret paragraf ambigu diatas, sebenarnya dia hanya kecapaian telah membersihkan 2/3 kamarnya. "Oi! Rinot, sudah selesai belum kerjaanmu?" Mikuo menoleh ke Rinto, Rinto sendiri sibuk bermain PSP dengan teman sesukunya. "Rinto! Kenapa kamu tidak bersih bersih!?" Mikuo mengglare Rinto.

"Aku sudah selesai bersih bersih" "Apa mengelap buku bisa dibilang bersih-bersih?" Rinto kicef, dia mengaku telah KO "Nero, kamu kembali saja ke kamarmu, aku harus bersih bersih dulu" ucap Rinto. Nero mendelik "Bersih bersih kan? Bukan berhomoan kan?" "Bukan itu, BAKAAA!"

'BLAM'

**[skip]**

Ini terjadi berkali kali pada Mikuo, bahkan di chapter sebelumnya ini terjadi. Dengan hati was was Mikuo membuka pintu bertuliskan '3-A' itu, jangan salahkan penulis jika membuat Mikuo sealay ini, toh dia memang alay. Beneran.

Belum sempat tangan Mikuo meraih knop pintu, pintu itu terlebih dahulu terbuka. "Hatsune Mikuo, maju" seorang gadis yang mirip seperti genderbend dari Luki menyandar di pintu. Mikuo menatap gadis itu dengan terkejut.

"Luki!? Ternyata kamu cewe?! Atau kamu baru saja mengubah gendermu?!" pekik Mikuo, sekelasan kicep seketika.

Kecuali Rinto, yang nontabenya mengetahui kejadian tadi pagi. Dia ngakak. Sungguh perilaku tercela.

"Oh, namamu Hatsune Mikuo ya? Salam kenal dan maaf, Megurine Luki itu adikku, aku kakaknya. Megurine Luka." senyum Luka penuh arti. "Singkatnya kita kembar"

"Oh, kakak dari Luki ngapain dikelas ini?" tanya Mikuo dengan bodoh.

Rinto tidak bisa berhenti ngakak. Sekarang dia guling guling di lantai dengan posisi menggelinjang ke atas. Anak baik tidak mencontohnya.

"Untuk mengajar, aku adalah guru bahasa inggris di kelas ini Hatsune-san. Anda silahkan duduk. Dan Kagamine-san, saat pulangan nanti terlebih dahulu berlari 10 kali di lapangan outdoor" ucap Luka.

Rinto apes. Mikuo polos. Luka datar. Sekelasan cengo.

"Indoor saja deh, Luka-sensei"

"Outdoor"

"Indoor deh"

"Outdoor"

"Luka-chan! Indoor saja!"

"Tak bisa diganggu gugat, Outdoor"

Rinto skak mat. Luka menyeringai. Mikuo sudah duduk adem anyem. Sekelasan mulai ribut.

"Oke! Semua perhatikan, materi ini akan masuk ke ujian nasional!" Luka mengetuk papan tulis dengan keras. "Rangkum dan kumpul kedepan!"

Seperti dikomando, hanya terdengar suara gesekan pensil kayu dan kertas beradu di kelas itu. Mikuo yang apesnya tidak tahu apa apa soal materi dan rangkuman itu hanya bisa menulis apa saja yang diotaknya.

Tiba-tiba gadis disebelahnya berdiri dan mengumpulkan tugasnya, karena kaget, Mikuo melempar pensilnya dan mengenai kepalanya. "_Itte_!" "E-etto... _Gomennasai_!" gadis itu menunduk. Seluruh perhatian sekelasan tertuju pada Mikuo dan gadis itu.

"Err.. Tidak apa... Bukan salahmu" jawab Mikuo. "Hatsune Mikuo-san, _watashi wa_ Shion Kaiku _desu. Yoroshiku_!" senyum Kaiko secerah matahari, Mikuo salah tingkah.

"_Y-yoroshiku_..."

"Ehem, kalian sudah selesai berpacarannya? Oh iya, apa kau sudah selesai, Hatsune-san?" Luka mendekat menuju tempat duduk Mikuo, Mikuo menyambar kertasnya "Err... Belum Luka-sensei" "He? Apa yakin? Teman sebangkumu saja sudah, perlihatkan hasilmu, Hatsune-san" Luka hendak mengambil kertas Mikuo dari tangan si empunya.

"Um.. Sensei, kurasa Hatsune-san belum selesai, jadi mohon jangan memaksanya" Kaiko angkat bicara, sekelasan gelisah karena mereka kalah taruhan. Luka mendelik Kaiko tajam. Shion Kaiko, anak paling penurut pada guru, sekarang membela Hatsune Mikuo yang merupakan murid baru dikelasnya!?

Luka menghela nafas. Kaiko memang diluar ekspentasinya. "Hatsune-san, nanti ambil materi yang telah banyak kamu lewatkan di mejaku, Kaiko-san, nanti istirahat ambil jatah hukumanmu" Kaiko merinding "Ano... Sensei, aku salah apa?" "Ada"

Sungguh sekelasan sangat membenci hukuman dari Luka, hukuman Rinto masih tergolong ringan, tapi siapa yang tau apa yang ada di kepala merah jambu itu? Jika ditanya sekejam apa－"Pokoknya kejam" jawab yang bersangkutan.

"Maafkan aku, Shion-san" bisik Mikuo, ia menelangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan mukanya. "Iie, tidak apa Hatsune-san" perasaan hangat mengaliri tubuh Mikuo, entah kenapa mukanya memanas.

**[skip]**

"Mikuooooo, jangan bilang jika kau menyukai Kaiko" eh? "Rinto!? Jangan berpikiran begitu! Baru juga ketemu sehari!" ucap Mikuo "Bahkan setelah insiden tadi kamu terus melamun tanpa menyadari kalau waktu istirahat sudah dimulai, pasti suka ya?" tanya Rinto, ia menggoyangkan alisnya supaya terkesan misterius, tapi malah terlihat absurd.

"Tidak" "Sudahlah, lagipula dia juga sepertinya sudah punya pacar" Mikuo membuat hujan lokal di depan Rinto "Serius?!" "Uff... Tata krama mu dimana? Sudah ah, lanjut bicaranya di kantin saja!" dengan sekali gerakan, Rinto menyeret Mikuo ke kantin.

"Jadi..."

Mikuo mengangkat alisnya

"Sekarang siapa yang tidak memiliki tata krama?!" perempatan muncul di dahi Mikuo, Rinto mengelap sekitar mulutnya yang penuh akan ceceran nasi "Uh, Uhm, yah.. Habis jarang jarang dapet tiket bonus makanan" Rinto membentuk jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sehingga menyerupai tanda peace.

"Jadi siapa pacar Shion-san?" tanya Mikuo _to the point _"Tumben sekali kamu perhatian dengan gadis, aku kira kamu akan selamanya menjadi maho" goda Rinto, Mikuo terdiam "Sudahlah, jawab saja"

"Um... Senpai dari kelas S, yang serba biru itu, dengan menggunakan syal gaje. Itu gosip yang kudengar" jawab Rinto "Hoo... Elu cowo tukang gosip ya?" "Bukan begitu! Aku hanya update!" "Baiklah, katakan kau dapat dariman makanan itu"

"Dari gotcha di sebelah situ, hati hati jika kau mendapatkan kare ekstra pedas" saran Rinto "Aku tidak peduli" dengusan Mikuo sebagai jawaban.

"Dasar, kalau kalau dapet nyahok kam" gerutu Rinto dengan bahasa yang tidak terdeteksi.

.. Mikuo menatap tiket yang bertuliskan angka 501 itu, saat yang sama pula perutnya berteriak karena sudah mengalami siksaan yang pedih atau singkatnya kelaparan. Iya, Mikuo kelaparan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama dia berjalan menuju tempat mbak kasir.

－tanpa menyadari kalau itu salah satu kunci kesialannya.

**[TBC]**

**Rekor! Rekor rekor update cepat! #nak**

**Karena aka kena karma, gara gara menistakan Mikuo. Jadi aka mendapat kesialan tiada tara. Dan itu menurunkan selera humor aka. Mikuoooh! Ane kilaaf! #lha?**

**Fufufu, tentu saja tidak secepat itu! Ane perlu waktu untuk khilaf!**

**Kamus:**

_**Excusez-moi, vous bloquez la route: **_**Permisi, anda menghalangi jalanku**

_**Je suis d**__**é**__**sol**__**é**__**, je ne vous vois pas: **_**Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu tadi**

**Balasan review:**

**Untuk yang tidak mempunyai akun atau tidak sign in aka balas lewat sini, yang mempunyai akun akan aka balas nanti lewat pm**

**XxNamixX:**

**Yah, sabar Mikuo, nistamu ga hanya sampai sekarang, masih banyak. Arigatou reviewnya Nami! #nak**

**Liveless-snow:**

**Memang nasibnya naas, tapi aka mau berbaik hati di chap ini. Maaf, tebakan anda mendekati tepat! Tapi disini aka rencananya mau menjadikan karakter figuran atau kenalan Mikuo saja, terima kasih atas reviewnya!**

**Guest:**

**Rata rata juga bilang begitu, chap ini diringankan deh kenistaannya. Ini kelanjutannya! Terima kasih reviewnya!**


	3. Chapter 3 girlish

Mikuo menutup matanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gerah.

Rinto menyeringai melihat reaksi Mikuo yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan tadi.

Mikuo berusaha agar tidak menangis.

－dan detik berikutnya Mikuo skak mat.

**.**

**Bad-luck boy (BB)**

**Suatu singkatan yang menyerupai merk telephone genggam,**

**Hampir lupa, vocaloid dan karakter dalam cerita ini bukan milik aka,**

**Aka hanya memiliki cerita yang gak jelas ini,**

**Dan silahkan masukan warning seperti biasa contohnya typo dan lain-lain.**

**.**

－sungguh tidak setia kawan makhluk bernama Rinto kagamine ini. Bukannya membantu temannya, tapi malah menertawakan temannya. Alis Mikuo berkedut, ia baru saja menghabiskan satu paket kare super pedas dengan mengeluarkan air mata serta keringat. Dan sekarang ia sangat bete melihat teman sekamarnya tidak berhenti menertawainnya selama 3 jam!

Jika ini merupakan kartun sekelompok hewan laut berwarna kuning, merah muda, dan abu-abu pucat. Mungkin Rinto akan terkena penyakit kerusakan pada otak tertawanya. Mulai ngaco. Mikuo bingung, berapa lama Rinto akan tertawa seperti itu? Apa dia terkena penyakin tertawa kronis? Apa dia akan tertawa sampai akhir hayatnya?

"Haha, sudah kubilang..."

Mikuo mendelik sinis ke Rinto. Hoo, sudah selesai tertawanya, mas?

"Hati-hati jika mendapat paket kare super pedas."

"Aku tau, aku hanya nasib sial hari ini" jawab Mikuo cepat. Raut kesalnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan muka shota nan uke miliknya. Sungguh, Rinto ingin mati ketawa melihat wajah Mikuo yang sangat girlish.

"Maho sedang ngam－Ouch, that's hurt" buku kimia setebal 5 senti menghujam pipi mulus Rinto, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikuo.

"Saya masih normal, tolong" demi segala cangkang ubur-ubur, kalau boleh Mikuo ingin sekali mengubur Rinto siang ini.

Rinto berdehem, jarinya menunjuk dua orang serba biru yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka berdua. Efek lemot dan bodoh Mikuo, dia tidak menyadari kode pergerakan Rinto. Tak kehabisan ide, Rinto menyenggol Mikuo pelan dan melotot ke tempat Kaiko dan seorang pemuda biru berada. Sekali lagi, efek lemot dan bodohnya Mikuo menang...

"Ngapain, Nto? Bilang kek kalau matamu kepeleset." ucap Mikuo tanpa curiga dan penuh kepolosan.

Demi tetesan air putih di dunia, Rinto ingin sekali mencabik-cabik orang polos disebelahnya ini. belum menyerah. Rinto menggerak-gerakan tangannya ke udara, seolah menulis sesuatu. Mikuo terbelalak "O-oh..." Rinto menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk berpose victory,

"Elu lagi harlem shake atau dubstep?"

Hening. Sampai...

"ITU KAIKO GEMBLEEENG! MATAMU DIMANA MIKUOOOOOO?!"

Sekoridor menatap mereka dengan tampang terkejut, satu detik berikutnya mereka jadi perhatian semua orang di koridor itu, termasuk Kaiko dan pemuda biru disebelahnya. Muka Mikuo dan Rinto merah padam. Bedanya Mikuo merah menahan marah sedangkan Rinto merah menahan malu. Tindakan berikutnya Mikuo menggenggam tangan Rinto dan menyeretnya ke toilet terdekat.

**=Absurd=**

Mikuo menarik kerah seragam milik Rinto "Kau mau membuatku mati karena malu kah, nto?" aura hitam dan pucat menguar dari tubuh Mikuo. Rinto memegang erat trumpt cardnya, dan saatnya untuk mengeluarkannya. "Itu salahmu sendiri, maho. Elu ane beri kode kagak ngerti ngerti"

"Aku juga akan melihatnya, songong! Eh, elu suka ane?!"

"kegeeran elu, lagipula ane masih normal"

Bunyi ember jatuh mengisi keheningan mereka, dan mereka menatap asal suara. Seorang gadis berambut blonde menatap mereka dengan pucat. Gadis itu siap-siap berteriak. Tapi tangan Rinto membekap mulut gadis itu sebelum gadis itu berteriak. Mikuo hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan pucat pasi.

"Lenka-chan, diamlah. Kami bisa menjelaskan semua ini" bisik Rinto tepat pada daun telinga gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dengan guratan-guratan merah pada kedua pipinya. Setelah Rinto melepaskan tangannya, Lenka cepat-cepat mengambil pasokan oksigen.

"Yang barusan itu... Hanya pertengkaran lelaki saja" Rinto menggaruk tenguknya.

"I-iya benar sekali" tambah Mikuo. Lenka menatap mereka dengan tajam "Termasuk ucapan suka-atau-apa tadi?"

"Astaga, makhluk hulk ini yang terlalu kepedean!" Rinto menjambak rambutnya, frustasi.

Mikuo menatap mereka berdua dengan tampang bloon "Ano.. Lenka-san sedang apa di toilet pria?"

"Bukan aku, tapi kalian yang sedang apa di bilik toilet wanita?"

Hening berkepanjangan...

"Rinto, kamu ke pojok sana tulis surat wasiat, gua ke pojok sana mengurusi pembayaran tanah kuburan kita. Titip surat wasiatku juga ya, tolong" komando Mikuo. Mereka pun berangkat menuju pos masing-masing.

"T-tunggu, kalian tidak bermaksud bunuh diri kan?" Rinto dan Mikuo menatap Lenka dengan tatapan 'tidak-ada-wanita-yang-akan-menikahi-kami-setelah-ini'.

Rinto kembali pundung dan menulis surat wasiatnya.

_Dear kedua adikku, Rin dan Oliver,_

_Ketahuilah, walau bersikap bejat dan bermuka bak preman, Rinto selalu menyayangi kalian._

_Semua harta benda serta warisan, saya serahkan semuanya pada kalian._

_Tolong jangan lupakan kakak kalian yang terketjeh nan ganteng ini._

_Sincerely, Kagamine Rinto._

"W-WOI! Jangan _hopeless_ lah, kalian memiliki wajah girlish memang－Tolonglah!" Lenka, kok jadi kamu yang frustasi sendiri?

Rinto terdiam, ia menatap Lenka penuh harap "Aku tau ini menjengkelkan, tapi tolong ambilkan dua seragam wanita di kamar asramamu dan dua wig warna tosca dan pirang, tolong Lenka!" perintah Rinto dengan berderai air mata. Terlalu mendramatisir.

**=Idiot=**

Lenka kembali dengan dua pasang seragam dan mereka pun keluar dengan selamat. Mikuo berganti kostum menjadi seragam olahraga laki-laki, ia menutup loker olahraganya dan memasang jaketnya, hal sama dilakukan Rinto.

"Nto, nanti pulangan mau kemana?" tanya Mikuo memecah keheningan.

"Maunya langsung balik ke kamar, tapi mengingat hukumanku..." muka Rinto memucat.

"Yo wes, good-luck hukumannya" Mikuo menepuk pundak Rinto penuh perhatian. Perhatian sebagai sohib.

Mikuo keluar dari tempat ganti baju pria, ia berpikir keras. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sementara menunggu Rinto? Dan opsi yang paling tepat adalah pergi ke perpustakaan. Ia membelokan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan.

Baru dua langkah..

Ia menyadari kebodohannya. Ingin sekali dia berteriak tentang nasib sialnya seharian ini "Perpustakaan itu dimana?!" cukup sudah, ia tidak bisa hidup seterusnya dengan kesialan. Ia ingin sekali saja hidup penuh keberuntungan. Dan saat ia menyesal, seseorang mendekati Mikuo dengan langkah kecilnya.

"Ano... Sir, apa anda-maksudku senpai mencari letak perpustakaan" seorang gadis beriris violet menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan polos. Detik itu Mikuo bersyukur, ternyata tuhan maha mendengar.

"Iya! Bisa anda beritahu letak perpustakaan itu? Ah iya, nama saya Hatsune Mikuo, kelas 3-A" "Yuzuki Yukari desu! Kelas 2-S! Tentu saja, perpustakaan tepat berada di belakang senpai" Mikuo menepuk dahinya dengan keras, membuat Yukari tersentak. Betapa bodohnya dia.

"Senpai.. Bisa Yukari menitip sesuatu untuk diberikan ke teman saya di dalam? Namanya Nakishimoto Aria, atau sering disapa IA. Onegai!" Yukari memilin ujung roknya "Hm... Baiklah" wajah Yukari mendadak menjadi cerah, ia menyerahkan selembar surat ke Mikuo.

Saat yang bersamaan, seseorang memanggilnya "Hatsune-san, Yuzuki-chan, _doumo!_" Shion Kaiko mendekati sosok Yukari dan Mikuo. Tidak lupa pemuda serba biru yang bersama Kaiko tadi siang. "Kaiko-san, Shion-senpai... Hatsune-senpai, tolong jangan dibuka dulu surat ini. Jaa!" Yukari pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Mikuo menggenggam bahu Yukari, jantung Yukari berhenti berdetak untuk sementara "Ciri-ciri Nakishimoto-san?" "B-bilang dari tadi, Hatsune-senpai, ia berambut pink pucat dengan dua kepangan berada di sisi telinganya. Biasanya saat membaca ia memakai kacamata" setelah memberitahukan ciri-ciri IA, Yukari pamit.

"A-ah, Yukari-chan sibuk seperti biasa... Oh iya Hatsune-san, surat itu... Dari Yukari-chan?" tanya Kaiko, Mikuo menggangguk singkat. "Shion-san, maaf saya duluan." Mikuo menatap surat dari Yukari, ia harus menjalankan amanat dahulu. "I-iya, tidak apa kok, saya hanya mau menyapa Hatsune-san saja"

Pemuda biru tadi hanya menatap dalam diam, lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka "_Chotto_, Kaito－" "Cepatlah, aku tidak begitu suka menunggu, Kaiko" Mikuo hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan tanda tanya. Dapat disimpulkan, pemuda biru itu bernama Kaito.

**=To be continue=**

**Jika kemarin adalah rekor tercepat publish, kali ini rekor terlambat publish. Haha *punched***

**Pengumuman, mungkin selanjutnya aka akan hiatus satu tahun #akan. Mengingat aka sudah kelas 9. Bukan karena aka mau belajar, tapi takut kaa-san mengamuk #memanginianak.**

**Maaf humornya sedikit, aka membuatnya saat tengah sakit di rumah sakit #halah. Dan ini ngebut loh! Sebelum kaa-san pulang dari belanja #inicurhat?!**

**Nantikan chap 4!**

**Penuh cinta,**

**akanemori**


End file.
